The Elementals
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Everyone is able to conrol one element.Wheteher it is water,fire,air or earth.They gain this power at 12 the latest 14,but Logan Mitchell who is now 17 has not been matched with an element.Why is this so?Read to find out.
1. which element am I?

Hey people, this is a new story which I thought about recently. It is in the sci-fi world, it is a plain Logan but it should be interesting. I have so many stories so this might not be updated for a while so I hope you enjoy chapter 1. Read and review.

Logan's P.O.V.

It is a worldwide thing that happens to every kid once they reach 12-14. The ability to control the elements.

Each kid is matched with an element bassed on their personallity.

Fire is matched with people who have anger problems, Air is matched with people without a care in the world, Water is for energetic people and Earth is for concieted people.

My friend Kendall was matched with fire which is no surprise , Carlos and Camille are matched with water and James is matched with Earth. But I, Logan Mitchell who is now 17 has not been matched.

It is just not fair, I mean even Kendall's little sister Katie is matched with her element , and she is not even 12 yet.

Why can't I be matched with my element?

Most of my family memebers are matched to fire or water, my mom and dad were matched to air though.

I was curently in my room which I shared with Kendall, just wondering which element I was.

The elements help keep balance in the world.

All of my friends were matched on their thirteenth birthday, so why is it that I haven't been matched?

I decided I would go watch tv or something so I headed out the room and to the couch.

"Hey Logie" I heard Carlos say as I entered the living room.

"Hi" I said bitterly as I headed to the couch, I was still sad I was not matched to my element.

"What's wrong Logan" Kendall asked coming to sit next to me.

"Nothing, it is just that I have not found my element" I responed.

"Don't worry Logan, maybe this means your to be a regular person" James said recieving a zap from Kendall and a splash of water from Carlos.

"Hey" he said.

"Stop being mean" Kendall said.

"Logan I know you are sad for not having your power so we are going to help you find out which element belongs to you" Kendall said try to cheer me up.

"Thanks" I responded.

"Your welcome, now which element would you like to start with?' Kendall asked.

I thought about it and finally said which one.

"Water first" I responded and Carlos began to get excited.

"Yeah I get to teach Logan" he said.

"Actually Carlos, I was going to call Camille" Kendall said.

"Oh" Carlos said sadly.

"Don't worry Carlos , you can help" I said and he got happy again.

"I will call Camille now" Kendall said and took out his phone to call her.

Hey Camille, can you come and help Logan with water?" he asked.

"Thanks" he said and hung up.

"She will be here soon" he said and at the same time his phone began to ring.

He answered it and when he hung up he said, "Gustavo needs James, Carlos and I at the studio".

"But I want to help Logan" Carlos protested.

"I know Carlos, but Gustavo can control fire and you don't want him to strike you do you?" Kendall asked.

"No" he said.

"Then let us go" Kendall said.

"Fine" he replied.

"Bye Logan" They all said before they headed out the door.

Bye guys" I said as they closed the door.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang, When I opened it Camille stood outside.

"Ready to get started?" she asked as she entered the apartment

"Yes I am" I responded.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 1. I am not really sure about this story since I got the idea yesterday, so please review saying whether I should continue it or discontinue it. Anyway read and review.<p> 


	2. Sorry Carlos And The Strange Necklace

Here is chapter two. Thanks to: BTR CARLOS LOVER, Musicluvr16, Logan Henderson Is Mine , Rhett9 , Julgan and LOGANCARLOSJAMESKENDALLFAN for reviewing the last chapter. On with the story.

Logan's P.O.V

The past week for me has been stressful. The guys and Camille have been helping me channel my energy because they think if I do my power will develop, I didn't believe it would but I did it anyway.

Right know I was on the couch just relaxing when Carlos comes into the room.

"Hey buddy , you tired?" he asks.

"Yes, I am tired" I replied.

"Well sorry we overworked you buddy" he said.

"It's okay Carlos, I know you guys are just trying to help me find my element" I commented and he smiled.

"Okay Logan I want to ask you something , now that you have focused on each element, do you fell closer to any of them ?" he asked.

I honestly couldn't answer Carlos' question, I mean I don't know how I feel, I feel even farthur apart from the elements than when they tried to help.

"Honestly, I feel furthur apart from them than I originaly did" I replied and he gave me a sad expression.

"Really, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure" I replied.

Are you realllllllllllly sure" he asked.

"Yes Carlos I am fucking sure now leave me the fuck alone" I shouted at him and soon regreated it because he moved away from me and hung his head down.

"Carlos I-" I couldn't finish because he ran to his room crying.

I got up from the couch and ran after him, when I reached his room the door was locked.

"Carlos open the door" I said and I heard the lock click.

I turned the knob and entered, I saw him on his bed sobbing and I went to sit beside him.

"I am sorry Carlos" I said and he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry too Logie, I know you are upset about not finding your element and I shouldn't have pestered you so much" he replied.

"It's okay, you wanna go to the park?" I asked him.

"No thanks, I will just go watch some tv or something" he replied.

"Okay I will see you later" I said and headed to the park.

* * *

><p>At the park, still in Logan's P.O.V.<p>

I was in the park, there was no one around which I found odd.

I was thinking about what happened recently, did I feel closer to any element? The answer is no.

I was soon brought out of my thought when I felt a slight shaking, then the ground became hotter and finally the earth opened and a necklace like thing appeared, I took the necklace and everything went back to normal.

I was staring at the necklace, examining it.

It had five charms on it, four of which looked like the symbols for the elements and the middle charm was a trinangle with an eye above a cloud. It looked like something I had seen before , maybe I had seen it in the book of elements.

I got up and headed to 2J to see what the necklace was.

* * *

><p>Sorry that not much happened in this chapter but next chapter you will know what the necklace is. Read and review.<p> 


	3. Searching will lead to answers

Here is another chapter for you guys.

I had reached back to the apartment and was currently in my room looking for the book of elements. The book was supposed to give wisdom on everything related to the elements.

I finally found it and turned to the necklace section, I looked on all the necklaces and came upon the one I had found. It was called the Elemental NeckLaCe.

I found a paragraph on it and it read:

The Elemental NeckLaCe, sometomes called the Suafeegdshjeeme Neocklavet, is a necklace that only appears to the next chosen elemental.

When I read this I was puzzled, the next chosen elemental, what's an elemental anyway.

I then looked through the book again and saw something about what an elemental was, it read:

An elemental is an ocincidial that is able to control all the elements, force people to do what they want , has healing and also has the ability to change into any given thing.

Okay, this is starting to creep me out, what's an ocincidial and why are elementals the most powerful ones and are able to do all these things?

I searched for Ocincidials and found a paragraph on it which read:

An Ocincidial is a person who uses the good side of the elements, the Elemental Ocincidial is only revealed when the Saltincos are rising.

Ok, know what is a Saltinco? I found another paragraph and it read:

A Saltinco is a person who uses the dark side of the elements, they are really powerful which is why elementals are needed, they are less common than Ocincidials which is why elementals are born every 200 years. The Elemental counterpart is called an Abxcalpo ,which means demon power. The Abxcalpo and the Elemental will have a fight that will decide the world's faith.

It also said that elementals are revealed when they are 16-19.

I could be the next elemental, I would have to fight the Abxcalpo, I wonder who it is.

I knew the charms on the ncklace smbolyzed the elements and the ability control everything.

I guess when I am able to control an element the charms will glow.

Well, since Carlos is the only one home I am going to start with water.

There you go. Read and review.


	4. Soon    we will talk

This story hasn't been updated in months, sorry about that but I lost insipration. I haven't gotten any new insipration for this story yet but i'll try and write it.

* * *

><p>Logan was in bed staring at the ceiling, the stress of practing with everyone was just pointless in Logan's eyes.<p>

He really didn't see the sense in trying to make him learn how to control any of the elements, he did want to control them but he shouldn't be pressured. It was just stupid.

The other day Carlos shouted at him and James called him worthless. That really hurt.

He was just really tired and wanted a break before he snapped at someone like he did with Carlos just before he found the necklace, oh, he forgot about that stupid necklace.

The charms are supposed to glow when he masters an element and they aren't doing that. That means he hasn't mastered any, this was exhausting.

He let out another sigh, why couldn't he just master an element, did the universe hate him so much?

He decided to go for a walk, he also noticed that it might rain so he put on a hoodie and went into the livingroom.

"Hey Logan, where yuh going" Kendall asked as he entered the room where he James and Carlos were situated.

"For a walk" Logan responded heading for the door.

"It's about to rain" James pointed out.

"I know, but I am still going for a walk" Logan said finally leaving.

* * *

><p>Logan ended up in Palm Woods park, sitting down on one of the many benches situated all over the park.<p>

Thunder rolled and lightning clapped, the rain coming down like a river of lava.

"Great" Logan said.

"I would get up but I really am tired" Logan said to himself.

The rain started to come down even harder and harder, pelting Logan yet he was still generally dry.

"I'm still dry?" Logan questioned.

How was he still dry after being in the rain for like ten minutes? How was that happening?

He suddenly had the urge to move his fingers and when he did the water started to stick around them, getting long untill they started to freeze, Logan then shooting them into a nearby tree making holes in it.

"Did I just do that?" Logan asked.

He then stood up from the bench and outstrech his arms opening his hands so the water could land on it. He then focused and the water on his palms began to freeze, making a solid base. He then focused even more and forced the water that fell on the frozen ice to freeze on top of it to make a ball shape.

"I did it!" he exclaimed looking at the two balls in his grasp.

He then began to jugle them, getting another 5 balls in and jugling them like a circus clown.

He then shot them into the air, making them crack a release the water contained in them and making a rainbow appear.

He suddenly remembered the necklace in his pocket and took it out to see the water charm glowing.

"I can control water, yay me" Logan exclaimed accidently slipping and falling with a thud.

"Ow" Logan said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>Up in the sky above the clouds, staring into a crystal ball was Firone, the elemental elder of fire.<p>

"Man this kid takes his time" Firone groaned.

"Firone, what are you complaining about this time?" Aredessa, the elder of air asked.

"The child who you believe to be the elemental just mastered water, 5 days after he should have" Firone said giving a frown.

"Firone, it will take time for him to master the elements because he is not Syrate" Aredessa said to the hot-headed elder.

"And it's a good thing he isn't Syrate, I couldn't handle him on the planet" Firone said.

"He does have Syrate ancestors" The voice of Woorlint, the water elder said suddenly appearing.

"I am pretty sure he doesn't have Syrate ancestors" Firone commented back.

"He does, he is related to Omnid Samjea" Woorlint said.

"He's related to that trader!" Firone screamed in anger.

"I am afraid so, Omid may have been the first elemental but he sure got turned evil" Woorlint said with a sigh.

"Then he's a hybrid, interesting" Elgnat, the earth elder said entering the room.

"Elgnat, we don't know if he is a hybrid" Firone said to the younger elder.

"He is, I checked out his parents and his mother is completly Syrate while his father is 100% human" Woorlint said.

"Good, I wonder if he has mind controll yet" Elgnat said.

"Only we have mind controll" Firone said with an eyeroll.

"Yes, but hybrids have it too" Elgnant pointed out.

"I wonder what colour stripes he has" Woorlint said.

"Those stripes do make someone look more manly" Aredessa said.

"He also hasn't Gotten overly muscular so that should come in soon" Woorlint said, she does love muscular men.

"Woorlint and Aredessa you don't have a chance with him so lets get back to discussing what actually is important, like if he will be able to take down the Abxcalpo" Firone said to the drooling elders.

He will be able, don't worry" Elgnat assured.

"When will we talk to him" Firone asked.

"Soon Firone, soon" Aredessa said.

* * *

><p>Well there yuh go. Logan can controll water now. So will he get overly muscular and get stripes, find out soon. What do you think about the elders? Tell me about them on by one. Read and review and bye for now.<p> 


End file.
